


Gold

by Storm89



Series: Colts and Lolipops [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Eye Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 05:32:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1416910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storm89/pseuds/Storm89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves Gabriel’s eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gold

Sam loves Gabriel’s eyes.

They were a color that shouldn’t exist in the human race, which makes sense since he’s not human.

They are gold.

He remembers Dean nicknaming him “Whiskey Eyes” and he thought it was appropriate. His eyes did looked like sunshine going through a glass of whiskey. Dean would probably laugh at how corny it sounds. Sam doesn’t know if it’s Gabriel’s vessels eyes or his grace that showing through.

It doesn’t matter, he loves Gabriel’s eyes the way they are.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small drabble about Sam loving Gabriel’s eyes. I have heard that whiskey bit from Tumblr, so I’m using it here. 
> 
> Enjoy and comments are loved! I don’t own SPN!


End file.
